1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information processing apparatuses, software verification methods, and software verification programs and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus that verifies the validity of software to be operated, a software verification method for use in the information processing apparatus, and a software verification program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multifunction peripheral (hereinafter referred to as MFP) as an example of an information processing apparatus, it is necessary to verify the validity of software to be operated so as to ensure its security. For example, if the MFP permits unauthorized software to be operated, there are possibilities of causing operations not intended by users and unauthorized accesses to data accumulated by the users.
Verifying the validity of software is included also in required specifications of the MFP (Protection Profile/PP in authentication scheme ISO15408/Common Criteria/CC of information security equipment), which have been promoted to be standardized by IEEE P2600. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a computer platform in which the validity of an application to be operated is verified to determine its operational capability.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application National Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-507785